


But That's Just a First Impression

by KnotC



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Awkward Steve Rogers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirting, Little Sisters, Moving In Together, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: after graduating from college early (Stark brains and all) Tony has you move into Stark tower so he can keep an eye on you.





	1. Moving In

"welcome to Stark tower, y/n" Tony ushered you through the front doors.   
"Well so far it looks like a lobby," you shifted the box full of your things. "If you're not going to help me with this could you at least show me my room so I can put it down."  
He pushed the button that opened the elevator. "Right this way, sass."   
the elevator opened and you came face to face with Captain America.   
"Morning, Stark. Who's this?" God he really was perfect.  
"I'm y/n." you shifted your box again.  
"Steve meet my baby sister."  
"I'd shake your hand but as you can see they're full."   
"Here, allow me," he reached his hand out and took the box out of your hands with ease.  
"thanks," you blushed and pushed your hair behind your ear. "Nice to see someone helping out." you glared at your brother.  
he shrugged. "You never asked. Just complained a lot."   
"Jerk" you punched his arm.  
"Your room's that way. First one." he gestured down the hall.  
"Kay. Here I can take that," you tried to take your things back.  
"Oh it's no trouble," he smiled at you. "Allow me to assist you, y/n." he winked. was he flirting?  
"Oh. Okay" you giggled "Thanks."  
"Uh, go ahead and unpack y/n. I need to talk to steve." You glanced at Tony. He had a sour look on his face. You had no idea what that was about.  
"On it." You let Steve walk you to your room.  
"Woah." you were amazed. "Way bigger than my old dorm," you joked.  
"Glad you like it," Tony grinned.  
"Well here are your things," Steve set them on your bed. "Nice to meet you, y/n." He reached out his hand. You gladly took it and held it a little longer than neccessary.  
"Likewise" you flirted.  
"Ahem," Tony coughed. You released his hand. Steve turned to leave.   
"Seriously? Already?" Tony groaned   
"What?" you acted innocent.   
"No way. Uh-uh. There's no way I'm letting MY little sister fall for him."   
"What's wrong with Steve? He seems nice enough."   
"There's nothing wrong with him I just don't want him with you."   
"Well that makes a lot of sense," you rolled your eyes. "And by the way, just what makes you think you can tell me what to do? you're not dad!"   
"I'm older I make the rules"  
"God you're always like this. I can do whatever the hell I want and there's nothing you can do about it."   
"You know this new attitude you picked up isn't sitting well with me. Fix it. Or I will." With that he left.


	2. Unpacking

"Yo. tell me what you want what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want what I really really want. so tell me what you want what you really really want. I really really really wanna zig a zig ah." you sang into your hair brush. you meant to unpack but got distracted.  
Steve walked by and heard you. he paused in your doorway to enjoy the show. "Having fun?" he asked, amused.  
"Ah!" you dropped your microphone. "Jesus, Steve! Knock much?"   
"oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he turned red.  
"Don't worry. It's fine." you bent down to fish something out of your box. you could feel him staring at you. but that was the whole point. you stayed there a little longer, then stood to face him.   
"So whatcha up to?" you asked him.  
"Just headed to shower," he shrugged.  
"Hmm. Maybe I should join you," you closed the gap in between the two of you.   
"Uhm. I'm not sure about that," if he could've turned any redder he would have. "It doesn't seem...."  
"appropriate?" you interrupted him. You're probably right. But we can't be boring, now can we?"  
"Well uhm I don't know" he looked down embarrassed. Then realized he was staring at your breasts and quickly shot his eyes to the ceiling.  
"Really, Steve? I'm not sure if I believe you." you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
"Oh uh I should probably go I uh just oh gee uhm," he stuttered adorably.   
you pressed yourself against him.  
"I mean you seemed to be enjoying the view just now. Were you?"   
"y/n?"  
Busted. Steve pushed the two of you apart immediately. Tony stormed in.  
"What the hell is going on in here?"   
"Steve's helping me unpack."  
"Steve?" he faced him.  
"I was just heading to shower," he fled quickly.  
"Jesus Christ Tony! Can't I have any fun," you flopped on the bed and pouted.  
"Watch yourself, y/n"  
"Bite me," you mumbled.  
"Quit acting like a kid or I'm gonna treat you like one."   
"That'd be interesting to see considering you already treat me like a 9 year old!"   
"And guess what, sis. I'm not afraid to put you over my knee like I did when you were 9 either!"  
"You wouldn't dare."   
"Try me."  
"Ugh. I hate you."  
"You'll get over it. Dinner's at 6, okay?"   
"Whatever."   
"Brat." he kissed your forehead and left you to unpack.   
Ha. Spank me. I'd like to see him try.


End file.
